


Kitty

by ddelusionall



Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bad Decisions, Catboy Lee Taemin, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Drinking, Jinki follows none of them because he doesn't know, Jinki/OC bc he's an idiot, Lingerie, M/M, Sick Character, actually just catboy, begging for forgiveness, there are rules to be a catboy's master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jinki is pretty sure he's still drunk when he finds a boy with ears and a tail sleeping on his couch.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718032
Kudos: 7





	1. Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Okay. So he was drunk. He could admit that, but as he walked down the alley, feet sliding on patches of ice, he figured that he could use three or four more drinks before he was really really drunk.

A patch of ice has somehow formed itself into a body, and Jinki tripped, fighting spinning and falling, and for a minute, he thought that he blacked out but it was just really dark in the alley.

He tried to apologize to whatever it was he tripped over but it wasn't moving and everything was still spinning eventually he managed to look at it and it was a boy.

A dirty smelly boy but still a boy.

He mumbled something that sounded like come home with me but he wasn't really sure.

The worst part is that this is just a memory. Something that might have happened, but he's not sure.

All he knows is that there is a boy with ears and a tail sleeping on the couch and Jinki vaguely remembers carrying him home.

Well, fuck.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin is hot and cold and warm and secure. It’s too much for his mind. Something wet is on his forehead. He groans and twists. A voice tells him to relax, sleep, be well. Taemin listens to it.

(=^ェ^=)

The boy is really sick. Really sick. He has a high fever and continues to cough in his sleep. Jinki isn’t too sure what he should do except what he’s already doing. He can’t very well take him to the hospital. He’s already doing his best to lower the fever and hoping it will break soon. Jinki frowns and rubs another cool towel on his forehead.

The boy is really pretty, even sick and probably dying, Jinki can see that. His hair is dark brown, almost black, and his cat ears are black with white tufts of fur at the tips. His tail is black, too, with stripes in various gray. He’s skin and bones, but tall, though not as tall as Jinki. He doesn’t look more than sixteen, but Jinki knows a lot of people that hold age well, and look much younger. People tell him he doesn’t look more than twenty-two and he’s almost thirty.

“God, please don’t die,” he whispers. “You are not allowed to die.”

He sits with him, head pillowed on his lap, and watches him sleep. A few times, the boy wakes, delirious and takes a sip of water or juice.

And then, two days later, the boy’s eyes snap open, Jinki smiles at him and pain laces up his arm, and the boy is across the room, in a corner, eyes narrowed and slitted, ears back, tail fluffed up behind him. Hissing.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin’s eyes dart around the room. The human in it. Between him and the door. He is saying something, but Taemin doesn’t listen, looking for windows, for an escape. Away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I promise.”

Taemin growls, inching around the corner of the room.

The man moves with him, clearing the way to the door. Taemin eases around the couch. And the man’s gaze flashes to the side, and they widen.

Taemin dives for the door, and even weak he’s a bit faster than the human who also falls over his feet, and Taemin has his hand on the doorknob when he says, “Wait. Please, just wait. Don’t go.”

And Taemin pauses.

But only because his head swims and he staggers against the door.

“Fuck, you’re still sick.”

Taemin slides down the door, and realizes that yes, he is still sick. He’s been sick for so long. Though this is the first time that he’s been sick and warm. He eases the other way, into a corner, and hears the man take a deep breath. In relief.

“Quite some claws you have,” he says and presses his arm to his chest. And then he smiles, and Taemin relaxes a little bit. Just a little.

“You don’t have to stay here,” he continues, “but you’re still sick, and you should stay until you’re better. You know, if you want?”

Taemin narrows his eyes. His voice is a bit hoarse when he says, “Is this an Invitation?”

“Yes. I’m inviting you to stay. For a little while. If you want.”

Taemin thinks about it. It is nice to be warm. It is nice to be inside. And it is snowing outside. Fog partially obscures the window, but he can still see the flakes falling.

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

Taemin bites his lip and nods carefully.

He smiles again and Taemin feels his lips twitch in response, but he does not smile back. No, he does not.

“I’m going to go take care of this,” he waves his arm, “and then make us some breakfast. Do you like eggs?”

Taemin nods.

“Okay. Good.”

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki isn’t sure what to do after breakfast. He isn’t sure what to do at all. He tells the boy that he can shower, so he does, and then sleeps, wearing Jinki’s clothes. It’s awkward. So very awkward.

But he has to go back to work.

So after dinner, he finally says, “Um,” and then his mind blanks, because he has no idea what this boy’s name is.

He clears his throat. “This ... this may seem stupid to ask now, but what’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes crinkle with his smile and his ears perk up. He whispers, “Taemin.”

Jinki nods. “Cute.”

Taemin flushes and he plays with the end of his tail.

“I’m Jinki.”

Taemin looks up at him and then looks away. He seems so very young.

“How old are you?” Jinki asks.

“Older than I look,” Taemin replies.

“You look like you’re a teenager.”

“I know. I’m not.”

“Good. Um, I have ... I have to go to work tomorrow. I told my boss I was sick so I could take care of you, but he’s getting incredibly frustrated with me, and I really need to go back to work. You can ... you can stay here, if you want to.”

Taemin pulls the slightly too-large hoody around his body. “Where do you work?”

“At the library. Do you like to read? I can bring you home some books.”

Taemin looks over at Jinki’s full bookshelf and laughs. “There are enough here. Thank you, Jinki. I’ll stay.”

Jinki clears his throat. “Good. Good. I ... I need to get to bed. It’s kind of late, and I have to be at the library at eight. So ... yeah. Sleep. If you want. Use my computer. Read. Anything you want.”

Taemin smiles widely and says, “Okay. Thank you.”

(=^ェ^=)

It’s so obvious that Jinki knows nothing about who Taemin is and what Taemin is. It’s so very obvious that he does not know the rules or the proper courtesies that are to be shown to a catboy.

Taemin doesn’t really care.

Jinki is cute and nice. He fumbles a lot, and trips, and makes a fool of himself from his nerves around Taemin.

But he doesn’t call Taemin a freak. Doesn’t hurt him. Doesn’t laugh at his ears or tail. Doesn’t even mention them. And it isn’t because he’s trying to pretend they don’t exist. It’s because he’s trying not to draw attention to them. He’s so very curious, but he does not ask, even though he obviously wants to.

It’s very cute. And Taemin figures that soon, even if it’s very amusing, he will sit down with Jinki and talk to him about it. Maybe on his next day off.

Jinki’s apartment is pretty small. There is just enough space in the bedroom for a bed and a dresser. There is a couch and the bookshelf. No table though. They have been eating while sitting on the couch. Jinki does not have a TV. He uses his computer to watch dramas that he likes, and he reads a lot. It’s pretty quiet most of the time.

Taemin loves it.

There is a moment in the afternoon where sun streams through the single window, bathing the couch in light. Taemin basks in it, and then a couple hours, jumps onto the bed in the bedroom for the same reason.

(=^ェ^=)

It’s been almost two weeks since Jinki brought Taemin home. The boy doesn’t talk much, and Jinki has always liked silence, so he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind reading, or pretending to read but actually watching Taemin sun himself on the carpet, or lick at his tail. He tries not to wince when Taemin uses the carpet or the couch or the walls to sharpen his claws.

“Jinki?” Taemin says and moves up onto the couch.

Jinki looks at him, over the top of his glasses. “Yes?”

Taemin smiles and moves a bit closer.

Jinki swallows, eyes going wide when Taemin slides right next to him, and pushes his head under Jinki’s arm.

“Pet me,” Taemin demands and curls his head against Taemin’s chest.

Jinki freezes. What? Wait?

A heavy vibrating noise fills the room, and it takes Jinki way too long to realize that Taemin is purring.

He lifts his head, pouts, takes Jinki’s free hand and puts it on top of his head, between his ears. “Pet me.”

Jinki swallows roughly and moves his fingers, through Taemin’s long hair, around the back of his head.

Taemin’s eyes shut in bliss and the purrs grow louder, and Taemin burrows his way against Jinki’s side.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin has to fight the instinct to nest, to mark the place as his. There has been no Declaration of Intent, and there won’t be one unless Taemin tells Jinki about himself, about his people, about his history.

Jinki does not seem to mind that Taemin is there. He never complains about extra food costs or Taemin scratching at things (though the other day, Jinki brought home a scratching pad. It isn’t the same as the carpet or the couch, but Taemin really does try to use it).

He has lived with Jinki for almost a month now. And while that is just a blip in time to Taemin, it is too long with no Declaration of Intent.

He needs to say something.

But what if Jinki doesn’t want to be his master?

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki worries about Taemin. He smiles less, and sits in the corner and plays with his tail. Jinki wonders if Taemin will chase after his pen cap if he throws it. But he doesn’t want to insult him, so he doesn’t. He wonders if he is getting sick. He doesn’t smile as much as he used to. The apartment is quiet without his purring.

“Taemin,” Jinki says.

Taemin jumps and looks up at him and then away. Almost guiltily.

“Are you okay? Are you sick? You’re not ... you’re not ... are you okay?”

Taemin looks over at him again, and they stare at each other for what feels like a long time. Taemin frowns and then crawls over to him. It isn’t the first time he has crawled, but his tail waves and his ears prick up and he looks more cat than human.

Jinki swallows.

Taemin rubs against his legs and actually meows. A real cat’s meow.

Jinki reaches down and scratches between his ears. Taemin purrs louder and finally, climbs up onto the couch, and straddles Jinki’s lap.

He swallows roughly and begs his body to behave. No erection now please, he begs. His body ignores him.

Taemin rubs against his chest, still meowing and purring.

Jinki rubs his hands up and down his back, adding more pressure when Taemin’s purrs grow louder.

“I want you to be my Master,” Taemin whispers.

And Jinki is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. “Wait, what?”

Taemin purrs and rubs against him, rocking in his lap. “Master. I want you to be my master.”

“Oh, god.” There is no way to stop his erection now.

“I just ... you’re supposed to ... there are rules and ...” Taemin yowls and licks his lips.

Jinki wants to kiss him.

“Master’s cock is so big, fuck.”

Jinki almost comes, shaking as Taemin undulates in his lap.

And then Taemin is gone, on the floor, kneeling, hands gripping his knees, head lowered. His chest heaves with deep breaths. Jinki rubs his palm on his erection.

Taemin looks up and catches the movements and moans. “Master,” ending the word with a meow.

To Jinki’s dismay, Taemin moves farther away.

“I really like you,” Taemin says, “and not just because you ... you let me stay.”

“I like you, too.”

“I want to stay.”

“You can stay.”

“You don’t understand what that means.”

Jinki curbs his lust, shifts on the couch and adjusts his glasses. “Explain it to me.”

Taemin bites his lip with a sharp tooth.

“You’re part cat. Start from there.”

Taemin sits with his legs crossed. He bats at his tail again. “You’re a librarian. You’ve read a lot, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like history?”

“Of course.”

“Of all the Japanese and Korean history you’ve read, do you remember them mentioning cats?”

Jinki tilts his head as he thinks. “Yes. Of course. They had cats as pets.”

Taemin smiles. “Most of those mentions are of ... catboys. Of us. Of my kind. We’re pets. With masters. With ... with ... owners. Bred and raised in palaces with kings and queens. Most of the time, a marriage contract had a catboy for the groom, as a present.”

“But there is no documentation in this.”

“You just said there was,” Taemin says with a smile. “It is not our fault that the word is translated to mean something other than it is.”

Jinki shakes his head. “If someone told me this, I would not believe them. But ... well, you ...”

Taemin nods. “Yes. Me. I.”

“So ... what does ... what does this mean?”

“There are rules,” Taemin says carefully. “That ... that you are supposed to follow if you want a catboy to call you Master.”

“Rules?”

“Guidelines,” Taemin says. He looks up at the ceiling and huffs. “The first is an offering, usually food. Eating is very important to a catboy. Food is so important. You need to show that you can cook, or you can provide for a catboy. But you ... you took me home against my will.”

“That’s not good, I take it.”

Taemin shakes his head, hair fluffing around his head. “No, but you took care of me when I was sick. That ... that ... well, if I was well enough to eat I would have. Sometimes the rules are mixed up. And it was snowing and cold. I didn’t want to go back outside, and then you did the right thing and Invited me to stay. That’s next. After the offering. An Invitation. You don’t know the rules. Very few people know the rules.”

“So what’s next?”

Taemin rolls to his back, arms stretched out around him. Jinki has an urge to go rub his stomach.

“Next is ... is ... your Declaration of Intent. You’re supposed to tell me that you want to be my master.”

“If I don’t?”

Taemin frowns at the ceiling. “Then I leave.”

“What does it mean, to be your master?” Jinki asks quickly.

Taemin tilts his head back and smiles. “You take care of me, and feed me, and pet me, and fuck me. You do whatever I want you to do, and in turn, you can do whatever you want to me. But ...”

Taemin trails off.

“But?” Jinki prompts.

“Most of the time, catboys act more like cats than humans when they have a master. It’s one of the joys. I don’t have to worry. I don’t have to feed myself, bath myself, stroke myself. You do that for me.”

“I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Taemin looks back up at the ceiling.

Jinki waits, but Taemin says nothing. There’s something he’s hiding. Something big.

Well, master. Jinki can be a master. He thinks he can. There’s some porn and lifestyles about masters and slaves that Jinki has dabbled in. He is not adverse to being in control, denying Taemin the pleasure of coming until he says so, disciplining him when he does something wrong.

He has an image of Taemin, on his hands and knees, licking at his cock in apology, and Jinki takes a deep breath. He wants that. He does.

“I was born in the seventeen hundreds.”

It takes a few long seconds to process that.

“What?”

Taemin sits up, on his knees again, and looks at the ground. He digs his nails into the sweats, tearing holes in the cloth that is no match for his claws. “I am two-hundred and thirty-one years old. Catboys don’t die of conventional methods. We can live a very long time.”

Jinki sits up straight. He does believe that Taemin is that ... that ... how can anyone be that old ... how can anyone have ears and a tail? “Conventional methods? So you would not have died from your fever?”

Taemin shrugs. “Maybe. I would not have minded.”

“Why?”

Taemin meets his eyes. “Because catboys die from loneliness. Some handle it better than others. It’s so very painful to live without a master.”

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin is sure he’s ruined everything. Jinki got up and left the apartment a long time ago. He curls up under the window and tries not to cry. He can feel a small draft of cold air. He does not want to go back out there. But Jinki did not tell him to leave.

He fights the urge to destroy. He fights the urge to pace. He fights the urge to run away while he still can, before he’s rejected.

It feels like a lifetime before Taemin hears Jinki arrive. He fights the urge to be waiting at the door. If Jinki was his master, Taemin would have sensed him coming home at least five minutes earlier.

The door opens and Taemin hides on the other side of the couch. Hides from the rejection?

“Taemin?” Jinki calls, voice wavering.

A sack rustles and Taemin smells food. Shrimp. And crab. He lifts his head, and Jinki smiles. In relief.

“Come and eat with me?” Jinki asks.

Taemin gets off the couch, and then drops to his hands and knees. It really is too early for this, but he wants Jinki to see what being his master means. He crawls into the kitchen, following Jinki, and rubs up against his legs when he’s at the counter.

Jinki smiles down at him, eyes a little wide with nerves, but he scratches between Taemin’s ears. When Jinki moves, Taemin does his best to get in his way, meowing and purring. Jinki laughs, but scratches his head every time Taemin meows. He grabs chopsticks and a plate and heads to the couch. He sits and Taemin kneels next to him, sitting back on his feet, while Jinki takes the food from the bag and opens the containers.

Jinki raises an eyebrow. “Sit up here and eat.”

Taemin opens his mouth.

Jinki licks his lips. The first piece of crab falls from the shaking chopsticks. The second one is placed in Taemin’s mouth. He purrs as he chews, and then opens his mouth for more.

Jinki curses under his breath but, like a good master, feeds Taemin in between bites of his own dinner.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki isn’t sure what to do next. He ends up spending too many hours at work looking through ancient history texts. But there is nothing that validates the existence of catboys. Not that he really needs more validation than the one currently living in his house, but it would be nice to know all the rules.

He still feels like Taemin is keeping something from him.

And he does not understand why he needs the validation anyway. Taemin told him what is next. A Declaration of Intent. It’s just very difficult to contemplate what that means. It’s more than just a pet and a master. It is a lifetime decision. Jinki will accept Taemin in his life, and date no one else. The boy is cute, sweet, adorable, funny, happy.

Addicting.

Jinki loves that Taemin wants to live with him. But is this what he wants? Does he really want a docile slave boy as a partner?

For a night or two, Jinki does not mind. His last boyfriend frequently crawled around on his knees and called him “Master” for both of their enjoyment.

This is completely and utterly different.

And terrifying.


	2. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki is pretty sure he's still drunk when he finds a boy with ears and a tail sleeping on his couch.

“Can I come see where you work?” Taemin asks, one morning, almost a week after he explained the rules to Jinki.

He still hasn’t received a Declaration of Intent, and Taemin does his best not to get frustrated. He reminds himself that it took his last master almost a year before he uttered those few words to him. It’s only been a month with Jinki.

“You want to go outside?”

Taemin smiles and lets his teeth show and his eyes slit. “You say that like I haven’t ever been outside before.”

“Well, yeah, but ...”

“Please?” Taemin asks. “I love books. One of my favorite rooms in the palace was the library. I love the smell and the quiet and the peace. I’m sure there’s a window with a patch of sun that I can nap under.”

Jinki smiles. “But your ... ears and ...”

Taemin laughs. “It’s winter time, very easy to hide under a beanie and a hoody.” Taemin brings the hoody he is wearing up to his nose and sniffs. “Please?”

Jinki stares at him a beat and then shrugs. “Why the hell not?”

They leave an hour earlier than normal, and Taemin wants to ask but doesn’t. He’s delighted when Jinki leads him into a store and tells him to pick out a pair of boots he wants. There is no way that Jinki knows that he is allowed and encouraged to buy Taemin presents in order to win him over. He doesn’t know that, but Taemin can tell from the look on his face that making Taemin happy makes him happy, and that’s the first step. A good step.

He will tell Jinki about the collar soon.

(=^ェ^=)

It is hard to concentrate on work, especially since the chair with the most light (and therefore the best for his cat) is in direct sight of Jinki’s desk. He sits sideways in the squishy armchair, legs (complete with his new sexy, high boots with laces and zippers and buttons) thrown over the arm, hooked at the knee. He reads, and he sleeps.

And he looks up at Jinki and catches his eye and smiles. Probably every two minutes.

God, those boots. They are tucked into bright blue skinny jeans (because Taemin needed jeans to go with the boots) and dressed, with a hoody and a beanie, walking, holding his hand (claws sheathed), Taemin looks older than when he is on his hands and knees and licking sauce off Jinki’s fingertips.

Jinki moans and buries his face in his hands.

“Bringing your boytoy to work is always a bad idea,” his co-worker Kibum says.

Jinki tells him to fuck off.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin loves Jinki’s work. He loves walking through the aisles of books and letting his fingers bump along the spine. He has to fight the urge to curl up in empty spaces on the shelves, and he has to fight the urge to curl up under Jinki’s desk and wrap himself around Jinki’s calves. He doesn’t go with him often, just once a week. But every time, Jinki buys him something. A scarf, a jacket, shoes. Candy, food, and a stuffed bear that Taemin bats around the house until its stuffing is spilling out of it.

Jinki buys him everything but a collar.

And Taemin knows that he cannot put it off much longer, despite how much he enjoys everything. It isn’t fair to Jinki or to him, because if Jinki does not want to collar him, own him, possess him, then Taemin has to leave.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki thinks he deserves a prize. A medal. A trophy. A plate of cookies.

A good long fuck in a nice tight body.

That. That is what he wants.

With a particular body.

One with a tail and ears and claws.

But he knows he can’t.

Taemin cuddles up with him and snuggles in his lap and purrs when he’s petted, but that is all. Jinki thinks that Taemin is waiting for him. He is the master, right? He needs to make the first move, right?

Jinki isn’t sure. So he rubs his cock raw.

He wants Taemin so much, and Taemin knows how horny he is. He smirks after rubbing against his side, or pushing his face into his thigh, mouth so close to his dick that is half hard most of the time.

He wants Taemin. But he doesn’t want Taemin to think he only wants to be his Master because of the sex. He knows that he needs to tell Taemin. Make this Declaration of Intent. He’s sure that Taemin will not refuse him.

So he does something he probably shouldn’t.

He does not tell Taemin the next time he is off early and instead goes out and picks up a pretty kid named Baekhyun at a nearby bar. He smiles and buys him a drink, and then suggests they go find a place more private to talk. He blames the horniness for not thinking clearly, but it’s very easy to press into the kid, stretch him open, and fuck him. He does not mind when the kid calls him “Daddy” (though he definitely prefers “Master”) and he is very gentle with him after, holding him tightly until his tears stop and he falls asleep on the bed.

Jinki leaves him there.

With a slightly clear mind, Jinki knows that it was stupid. But he can think. He won’t be in danger of coming just from a smile from Taemin.

He needs a kiss.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin dozes on the couch, curled up and happy, waiting for Jinki to get home. It is a bit late, but sometimes Jinki has to stay later at the library to shelve new books or those returned. He smiles when the door opens and purrs when Jinki comes to the couch to rub between his ears.

He says something about a shower.

Taemin smiles and stretches, breathing deeply. He stops, freezes, and panic sets in. A anxious twisty feeling of rejection.

Jinki, his master, smells like someone else.

(=^ェ^=)

“Taemin?” Jinki calls and searches for him again. His boots are here, his coat in the closet. His apartment isn’t really big enough to hide in. He remembers that Taemin is a cat and looks up, too. On top of the fridge, on top of the dresser, on top of the bookshelf.

He swallows rising panic and stops in the middle of the bedroom, looking around. The closet door, that he usually keeps shut, is open, just a tiny bit.

“Taemin?” Jinki whispers and moves toward it.

He hears a small muffled sound (was that a sob?) and opens the closet door.

Taemin is curled up on himself in the farthest corner, under the shelf where Jinki keeps his pants. Jinki sees his bare feet, the curve of his ankle. And hears a small snuffle and whimper.

“Taemin?”

“You have thirty seconds to explain.”

“Explain?”

“Yes.”

“Explain what?”

Taemin’s face, his pretty tear-streaked face, appears for only a moment and only long enough to give him a very pointed look.

Jinki doesn’t know what to say. The only thing to upset him this much is that he knows what Jinki did with his afternoon. But there really isn’t way for him to know.

Taemin growls and emerges from his hiding space. “I’ve spent the last twenty minutes fighting the instinct to leave because humans are stupid, selfish, annoying creatures. And you can’t even explain why, why you fucking smell like someone else.”

Jinki’s eyes widen. Right. Heightened sense of smell. He should have known. He should have kept it in his pants.

He takes a deep breath and sits on his bed.

Taemin leans against the wall and crosses his arms. He’s wearing Jinki’s clothes again, even though he has his own now.

“Look, I--”

“You’re not supposed to fuck someone else when you’re trying to become my master!” Taemin shouts.

“Taemin, I--”

“No, you shut up. Just ... the only reason I didn’t leave is because you don’t know the rules. But this one seems obvious. If you’re interested in someone else, why would you go fuck someone else? Was he good? Did he get you off? Did he tell you what a stud you are?”

“Taemin--”

“No. No. I ... I ... I don’t even want to look at you right now.” Taemin stalks past him and Jinki lets him go. He hears thumps in the other room, but the door does not open and when it quiets, Jinki can breathe again. He leans back on the bed and curses himself because he knew it was a stupid decision. Upsetting Taemin is not worth a random fuck. He’s going to have to work really hard to build up Taemin’s trust again. And to prove to the cat that he wants to be his master.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin curls up on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf. The heavy tomes that were once on it lay scattered on the floor. He covers his head with the blanket Jinki brought home just yesterday and tries to smash himself deeper into the corner when Jinki comes out of the room.

He tracks Jinki into the kitchen by his footsteps. He listens to him order out for food. Crab and lobster pasta. Taemin is hungry. But he is also mad. Very, very mad.

Jinki sits on the couch and sighs.

“I want to be your master,” he says.

Taemin bites back a sob.

“I do. I want to, but ... it was stupid, but I was horny, and I know that isn’t an excuse ... but I wanted to be able to tell you that I want to be your master without you thinking that all I want is sex. I wanted ... I wanted to be able to say it without throwing you over the couch and fucking you senseless. It was stupid. And I’m sorry.”

Taemin moves enough of the blanket to say, “It wasn’t stupid. You’re stupid.”

Childish, sure, but truth.

Jinki sighs. “Yes. I am. I want you to forgive me, but I know you won’t for awhile. If at all. I really want to be your master, I really do. Even ... even before, all I could think about was you, all I want is you. It was barely satisfying. Barely necessary. With you ...”

“Shut up,” Taemin grumbles.

It’s quiet until the food arrives, and Taemin reluctantly crawls from the shelf. He thinks for a moment punishing Jinki more but also doesn’t want to. Jinki wants to be his master. And this time, the instinct to submit to him wins over Taemin’s desire to fight it. He crawls to the couch, kneels at his master’s feet and, with a demanding yowl, he opens his mouth and waits to be fed.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki is in so much trouble. He knows it’s bad when Taemin barely speaks to him, barely touches him, barely looks at him. He sleeps on the bookshelf, or on the couch. The most they interact is when Jinki feeds him, and Taemin eats from his fingers.

And glares.

Jinki keeps telling himself that it is better than Taemin leaving.

He buys another bookshelf, taking the last corner up with it. This one is only three shelves, but Jinki has plenty of books to fill it. It is smaller than the other one. The books that had been on the bottom of the main shelf are moved to the bottom of this one, leaving Taemin with his shelf. Jinki buys him a pet pillow and another blanket.

Taemin is halfway through thanking him when he stops and demands, “What is that?” and points to the bag.

“Oh um ...” Jinki swallows, but does not try to hide the toy. “It ... it was free. With the purchase of the bed.”

“Give it to me.”

Jinki nods and hands over the bag. The plastic is shredded in Taemin’s haste and he drops the plastic ball onto the carpet. It jingles. There is a bell inside of it. He looks up at Jinki, down at the toy, and taps it with his finger. It moves and he smiles and pushes it further away. He crouches down and looks at it before moving it again, and then again further away. He bats it out of the living room, the bells echoing in the hall. With a grin, he chases after it.

Jinki sighs in relief. He was sure that Taemin would have been insulted knowing that Jinki bought a cat toy for him, on a whim.

“Jinki!” he says and yowls.

Jinki hurries to the bedroom. Taemin is sitting back on his feet, sulking.

“What?”

“It went under the dresser.”

Jinki smiles and easily moves the dresser. He picks it up, notices Taemin’s eyes plastered to the ball. With a flick of his wrist, he tosses it out of the room, and Taemin runs after it, silencing the bell for only a moment before he hears it skitter across the kitchen floor.

Taemin meows at it and then growls, and Jinki walks down the hall and is almost barreled over by Taemin chasing the ball into the living room.

Jinki laughs and vows to buy Taemin more toys.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin decides that Jinki has waited long enough. Maybe not as long as Taemin may have made him wait if they were still in the palace so long ago, but long enough. It’s been almost twice as long as before Jinki acted like an idiot.

Three months really isn’t that long, but it’s long enough. And besides that one stupid moment (which Taemin is sure he’ll never let Jinki forget especially if it means he gets more toys to play with and flowers. He loves it when Master brings him flowers.), Jinki has been a perfect Master.

The best part is that Jinki doesn’t go anywhere without him. He goes to work and then comes home. He asks if Taemin wants to go shopping with him, or out to dinner, or one time they even went to a movie. It’s lots of fun to be out with Jinki and to hold his hand.

He sits next to his master on the couch and purrs, pushing up against his arm. Jinki smiles and moves his arm to pull Taemin close. Taemin reads the book in his hands for a little while, but Jinki is in the middle of it. He waits a few minutes and then moves the book.

Jinki ponders him from over the top of his glasses, and Taemin smiles and climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs. “Master,” he whispers and smirks when Jinki gasps.

“Master, I really ... I want ...” Taemin stops. “I ...”

Jinki runs hands up and down Taemin’s bare back, and Taemin curls into the touches, purring loudly.

“Wait, Master, just ... wait.”

Jinki stills his hands. They are shaking.

Taemin smiles. “I need ... I need ... I want you to be my master, but you have to be sure.”

“I am sure.”

“You have to ... you have to ...”

“What do I need to do?” Jinki asks and leans forward.

Taemin turns his head and Jinki kisses his cheek. “You can’t. Not ... not yet.”

Jinki growls. “Tell me what to do to be your master.”

Taemin bites his lower lip and pushes Jinki back, claws pressing into his shirt. “You’re supposed to call me ‘Pet’.”

Jinki’s eyes widen. “What?”

“A master and his pet. You’re supposed to call me ‘Pet,’ and I need a collar. I want a collar.”

Jinki shuts his eyes and takes off his glasses. “A collar?” he says, rubbing at his nose.

Taemin holds in his whimper of disappointment. “Yes,” he says softly. “It’s ... it’s the next step. If you ... you really do want ... I need a collar.”

“One with a bell?” Jinki asks and puts both hands on Taemin’s hips, squeezing lightly.

Taemin squirms and tries not to let his eagerness show.

But Jinki laughs. He traces a finger down Taemin’s cheek. “Okay, a collar. What color do you want?”

“I can pick?”

“Of course. I want you to have something you like.”

“White.”

“White?”

“Yes. I like white. It’s my favorite.”

“Okay. White.”

Taemin smiles widely and hugs Jinki tightly. “Thank you, Master.”

“I will do anything for you, Pet.”

And Taemin knows he means it.

(=^ェ^=)

It’s another long two weeks before the collar that Jinki ordered arrives. It’s expensive and beautiful, and Jinki hopes Taemin likes it. The leather is soft in his hands, braided and stamped with vines and flowers. The bell on it is white metal and so is the tag. It took Jinki a long time to decide what to have etched on its face. He flips is over and makes sure it is spelled correctly. “Master’s Pet.”

It is not very original, but every time Jinki calls his Pet “Taemin,” the adorable thing pouts at him until he corrects himself.

Taemin, his Pet, always calls him “Master” now.

Work lasts a long time, and Jinki stops in at a gift shop to have the box wrapped and to buy Taemin some white roses to go with it.

The girl behind the counter says that Jinki’s girlfriend is lucky to have him which only puts images of Pet in a skirt and stockings. He will have to ask if Pet likes that. He knows he will.

When he walks into the door, Taemin is standing, ears flat and he hisses. “You are late.”

Jinki smiles and says, “For good reason,” and holds out the package and the flowers.

Pet can never say no to a present and he snatches the box out of Jinki’s hands and has the paper in shreds before Jinki can even remove his shoes. He hears the box open and Taemin’s quick intake of breath.

“Master,” Taemin whispers and he’s on his knees rubbing against Jinki’s leg.

Jinki smiles down at him and scratches behind his ears. “Let me go set these flowers down and then I’ll put it on you, okay?”

Taemin pouts, but moves away and lets Jinki go into the kitchen to put the flowers on the counter. He thinks of putting them in water, but he does not want to make his Pet wait any longer. He sits on the couch and Pet crawls between his legs, chin up. He’s shaking.

Jinki runs his hand over Taemin’s neck. “Beautiful Pet. So very pretty.”

Pet preens and lifts his chin higher, a clear hint.

Jinki chuckles. He takes the white collar from the box and puts it around Taemin’s neck. His shivers are almost violent.

“I promise,” he says, and his throat closes and he has to wait a second before he can continue. “I promise that I will do everything I can to be a good master.”

Pet smiles and climbs into Jinki’s lap. He tangles his hands in Jinki’s hair and kisses him.

Jinki sits frozen for only a moment before his arms wrap around Pet’s waist and he takes over the kiss, controlling the gentle speed, the soft gasps and whimpers.

When he finally relents, Pet is stunned, smiling, happy. His purrs fill the room as he curls into Jinki’s chest.

“Thank you, Master,” Pet whispers.

Jinki hums. “You’re welcome, Pet.”


	3. Make Me Come

Taemin wears the collar everywhere. It’s still cold enough for a scarf, and though he wants to show it off and scream at the top of his lungs that he finally has a master again, he keeps it hidden with only Master and Pet the wiser.

Master still takes him to work, still takes him shopping when he wants to go, and it is during one of these trips that Taemin sees something he wants. He tugs on Jinki’s arm and whispers, “Master,” (whispers because some people get offended by it).

Jinki looks at where his pet is pointing, and his eyebrows go up. Really high. “You want those?” he asks, picking up the cat food dishes that are white with pale pink cherry blossoms on the side.

Pet nods. “Yes, please, Master. For ... for when you are at work.”

Jinki ponders him and then smiles. “What my pet wants, my pet can have. Anything else?”

Taemin blushes and tries not to look at the feathery toys hanging near the bowls. Jinki laughs and grabs the one with white and yellow feathers. Master knows his pet so very well. And Taemin smiles widely, hooking his arm around Master’s elbow as they leave the store and head back home.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki is mildly surprised when they arrive home and Taemin drags him to the bed. Mouth watering, he watches as Pet strips down to his boxers and climbs over him with a very cat-like smile. A groan is torn from him at the first lick of a rough tongue on his bare arm.

Pet grins up at him and continues licking and moving until he is straddling Jinki’s hips and his fingers are at the buttons. He realizes a moment too late that his pet is not undoing the buttons but slicing them off with his claws.

“Taemin,” he admonishes.

Pet purrs and keeps destroying his shirt. It’s in tatters soon enough, and Pet runs his claws up over and around Jinki’s bare chest. “Consider this a lesson.”

“On?”

“How to properly treat your catboy.”

Jinki chuckles. “Probably shouldn’t do this when you’re mostly naked. I can’t look at anything else.”

Pet smiles widely. “Perfect. Master is perfect.”

“So is Pet.”

Taemin takes a deep breath and sits firm on Jinki’s lap. He shuts his eyes and pressed down on Jinki’s crotch. Jinki echoes his moan.

“Master must ... must show that he can please me,” Taemin whispers. “Master must ... must show me that he can ... must show that Pet’s pleasure is important. More important than his own.”

Jinki runs his hands over Taemin’s firm thighs. His fingers slip under the cloth of the boxers.

His head tilts back, ears flicking, and Taemin sighs. “It means that ... that ... you have to prove that you are in control of not just me but yourself.”

Pet leans over him and Jinki goes for a kiss, but he pulls away. “Can you do that, Master? Can you play with me, stroke me, suck on me, finger me, make me come over and over and not have a release yourself?”

Jinki’s brow furrows. “Why can’t I come, too?”

Taemin shifts on top of him enough to pull off his boxers. Jinki’s mouth goes dry this time at the beautiful naked creature on his lap. Taemin sits up and curls his hand around his own erection. He strokes slowly.

“This ... this is to claim you as mine, my master.” His eyes shut with a heavy gasp and precome drips to Jinki’s bare stomach. Pet moves his hips, points his erection down, and slides the head of his cock through the liquid, spreading it around. “But ... but ... I ...”

Jinki stills his hand and replaces it with his own, fingers curled around the shaft. Taemin whimpers and thrusts into the hand. This time when he falls forward, he doesn’t stop their lips from meeting and Jinki uses his other hand to tangle in his hair and control the speed and the kiss.

Jinki is surprised again, when it’s only moments later that Taemin’s body shudders and he yowls. Their lips part and his pet shuts his eyes tightly as he comes, splattering Jinki’s chest in his release.

Pet collapses on top of him. Heavy purrs fill the air and Jinki runs his hands over Taemin’s back and down to his ass.

Taemin shivers, but he does not move.

Jinki’s cock is hard as a rock. He’s going to have to take care of it in the shower. Again.

(=^ェ^=)

Taemin wakes up warm and secure. With arms wrapped around him. And fingers trailing through the bend in his hip. Master knows he is awake, and a moment later, his deep voice says, “If I am not allowed to come with you yet, then I’m going to take out my sexual frustration on your body. I hope you don’t plan on doing anything else today but orgasming.”

His hand curls around Taemin’s cock, and Pet moans, purring roughly as Master does as promised.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki is going crazy. Weeks of touching, weeks of kissing, weeks of pleasuring his pet, and his cock is almost raw for how much he has been stroking himself.

But Pet is relaxing. Pet is smiling more. Pet is cuddlier. Pet sleeps in the bed with him at night. And Pet ... Pet is a perfect gorgeous pretty kitty.

He stops wearing clothes around the house (unless it is one of Jinki’s hoodys, but even that shows off his beautiful ass when he crawls around the floor).

A wave of lust slams through Jinki the first time he watches his pet eat from his bowls, legs spread for balance, ass in the air, tail waving. He has to leave the kitchen. Bathroom. Stroke cock. Bite lip.

Pet still plays with his toys, but sometimes, all he does is lay naked in a patch of sun and run the feathers over his skin. And Jinki has to leave the living room. Bathroom. Stroke cock. Bite lip.

Jinki does not want to hurt his pet, never could he ever do that, but he needs sex. He needs it. He isn’t stupid enough to go find it from someone else this time. He can’t do anything until Pet tells him he can. He can’t do anything but rub his cock raw.

And give Pet more orgasms than he knows what to do with.

(=^ェ^=)

Being a Pet, being with a master, is the best feeling in the world, Taemin thinks. It’s wonderful and so amazing, and he’s so very happy all the time. Even if Master is frustrated with his Pet. Even if Master is close to breaking.

Pet won’t make him wait much longer.

Master sits next to him on the floor and his hands run up and down Taemin’s back. “Hi, Pet.”

“Hi, Master.”

“I bought you a present, but it’s in the bedroom.”

Pet smiles and then pouts. “Bring it to me. I don’t want to get up.”

Master shakes his head. Metal clinks on metal and Taemin looks down, or tries to. He glances up at Master, but Master only smiles and stands.

Pet stares. And stares. In Master’s hand in a leash, and Pet has a feeling that he knows where the other end of that leash is. There is a forceful tug on his neck.

“Come on, Pet.”

Taemin shakes at the wave of lust slamming through his body. He rubs his cock on the carpet with a moan, and Master tugs again, a little harder. Pet gets to his hands and knees and follows Master into the bedroom. Master tells him to get on the bed, on his hands and knees. He does, and he shakes when Master ties the leash to the bed.

Master cups his cheeks and smiles at him. “Don’t be scared. I said I had a present for you.”

Pet smiles. “Not ... not scared. Excited.”

Master laughs. “Good. Now.” He kisses Taemin just once and then pushes his head to the bed. “Such a good Pet. Stay just like this for me.”

Taemin nods. “I will, Master.”

“Good boy.”

Pet shivers from the praise, and he waits. Not long. Hands settle on his ass, and Master licks down the cleft of his ass, pulling a yowl from Pet’s throat. A finger slides down the slick skin.

“Does my pet like that?”

Taemin meows and spreads his legs just a little more. Master knows he likes it when Master licks him.

Master chuckles and continues licking. Just a little, to tease. It is Master’s hands, his large hands, one stroking his tail and the other gripping his ass, that really has Pet shaking. Master knows, he just knows, how to make Pet do whatever he wants with only a few touches.

“Do you want your present now?” Master asks.

“Yes, yes, please, Master, please.”

Master kisses his skin.

Something slick and foreign slides down his cleft and presses lightly against his entrance. The slow trip into his body is agonizing as he stretches to accommodate it. Master pumps it into him, spins it and twists it. Pet moans and slides his hand under his body to stroke himself off.

But Master notices, and the toy leaves his body and Master spanks him.

“Don’t. No touching.”

Pet whimpers, but does as he’s told. He shifts again, feeling his cock drip precome to the bed. But as soon as his hands are above his head, gripping the bed frame, Master pushes the toy back inside him.

“Good boy.”

Pet moans and does his best not to thrust back.

Master spins the toy again and then moves his hands to Pet’s ass. “Pretty, pretty.”

Pet is so very curious but he only meows and tries not to move.

The toy is not very big, but the wide end has the inside of his body stretched almost uncomfortably. His tight muscles are clamped around it and there is a part of it that is not inside him, but nestled nicely between his ass cheeks. The toy starts to vibrate and Pet cries out.

Master chuckles. “Wait just a moment for me.”

Pet lifts his head and watches in disbelief as Master walks away. Leaves him there. Pet meows and Master turns to look at him. “I’ll be right back,” he says with a smile.

He turns off the light and leaves the room.

Pet is angry. Very very very fucking angry. He is not allowed to touch himself. He is not allowed to move. But the worst part is that he can be angry all he wants, but he knows that he will obey his Master.

It’s another few seconds of angry yowling before Pet realizes there is a light flashing in the room. Curious and confused, he turns his head. He does not see where it originates from, just that something is flashing. He twists again and the toy moves inside him, and he shuts his eyes for a moment.

Everything feels so good. The restraints, the commands, the vibrations. Fuck, even just being like this and waiting for his master feels good.

When Pet opens his eyes again, he knows ... he gets it. The toy. The toy has a light on it, that is flashing.

Pet whimpers. And then breaks his Master’s rule. Sort of.

Master only said he could not touch himself. Right?

Pet lowers his body to the bed. The leash digs the collar into his neck, but he doesn’t care. He spreads his legs, arranges the pillow between his legs and humps the bed, whimpering as the toy moves and the vibrations twist through his body.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki listens to Pet’s whimpers from the hallway. He hears movement and knows by the moans and meows that Pet is probably doing something that Jinki forgot to tell him not to do. He wonders if he can punish him for it anyway.

Pet yowls, breathing speeding up.

Jinki waits until the movements still, the noises drop to whimpers and purrs. He goes back in the bedroom. It has only been four minutes.

“Bad kitty,” Jinki says, taking in the sight of his pretty cat splayed out on the bed, skin covered in sweat, hair wet against his shoulders. His legs are spread and hips lifted. His tail droops over his leg, the tip flicking back and forth. The toy is still blinking from its spot inside Pet’s ass.

Pet whines and lifts his head, pointing lust-blown slitted eyes at Jinki.

“Bad kitty,” Jinki repeats. “Do you like your present?”

Pet meows and nods his head.

“Since you were a naughty kitty, should I take it away? Should I take it out of you?”

Pet shakes his head frantically and humps the pillow.

Jinki laughs. “Okay. But ... turn over, on your back.”

Pet shivers and very slowly does as he is told. His cock is still hard against his stomach, shimmering with his release.

Jinki unhooks the leash from the collar and uses it to bind Pet’s hands to the bedframe. “No claws.”

Pet yowls when Jinki takes his knees and shimmies between his spread legs. He tugs on the toy, and speeds the vibrations. Pet whimpers and twists.

Jinki smiles. “Such a pretty kitty, even if you were naughty. Keep your legs around me, don’t move them.”

Pet nods and puts his long flexible legs around Jinki’s waist. Jinki rubs his jean-covered erection on Pet’s sensitive skin. From his back pocket he takes out the feather toy. Its feathers have been shredded and Jinki finds fluffs of white and yellow around the house almost every day. But there’s enough left for what he needs it for.

He trails it down Pet’s chest.

Pet shivers and meows.

“Tickle?”

Pet nods.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jinki asks and trails the feathers under his armpit.

Pet squirms and shakes his head. He says “More” though it sounds like a meow.

Jinki moves the feathers all over his pet’s skin, up his arms and down his thighs. He uses his fingertips too, just because he wants to touch. Taemin’s meows and yowls grow louder as his body shakes harder.

Just for fun, Jinki leaves the feathers just under his chin and tugs on the blinking flashing butt plug.

Pet’s legs tighten around him and he yowls, body lifting from the bed. JInki spins the toy and closes his hand around Pet’s erection. Just before Jinki can tell him not to come, his pet comes, screaming and shooting his orgasm all the way up his chest.

The feather toy is ruined.

Jinki smiles and very carefully removes the toy and turns it off. He unties his pretty pet and accepts the kiss that Pet offers more with his eyes than anything else. He is breathing much too deeply for anything else than a peck.

“Beautiful,” Jinki whispers.

Pet smiles and his purrs fill the room.

(=^ェ^=)

Pet wakes up delirious and happy, warm in his master’s arms.

Master presses kisses to his neck, and Pet squirms in his arms. He wants a shower.

“Pet?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Did you enjoy that?”

Pet spins around and smiles widely up at him. “Yes, Master!”

Master chuckles at his enthusiasm. “You were naughty, though. You should have a punishment.”

Pet pouts and tries to look contrite and not like the happiest catboy in the world.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Master says and pinches his pout lightly. “You disobeyed, when I told you to stay in position, remember?”

Pet grumbles, but nods. He remembers. Master did tell him to stay put with his face on the bed and ass in the air. “Sorry, Master.”

“I could punish you,” Master says and spanks him. A quick, sharp noise that has Pet jumping in surprise. “Or you could apologize.”

Pet watches his Master rub his cock through his jeans. He knows what Master wants. He does.

But does he?

Master ponders him and traces his cheeks with his fingers. “Pet? What?”

Pet shakes his head and tries to snuggle into Master’s arms.

“Pet. Talk.”

Pet shivers. God, he loves that his master tells him what to do. Commands. Demands.

But he does not take.

Master wants. But he does not take. Not until Pet is ready.

Master knows this without even talking about it. But Master has given Pet so many orgasms. Pet understands that Master is frustrated. Probably more so because Master does not know the rules.

Pet tilts his head up and says, “I know that Master wants to mark me.”

“Mark you?”

“Cover me in your scent.”

Master does not understand and Pet huffs. Right, humans. They don’t understand these things.

“I know you want to come all over me. I know you want to come inside me. I know you want me to swallow until my stomach is full of your come.”

Master growls. “And spray your face with my come. You forgot that one.”

Pet smiles. “I know you do. I know.”

“But?”

Pet looks away. This is so hard to explain. He isn’t sure he can. Especially when all he wants to do is curl up with his master and purr and bathe. A bath. God, he wants a bath.

“It’s ...” Pet finally meets his Master’s eyes again. It takes another moment for his head to clear before he says, “Life. For life. As a master you claim me and mark me for life. I ... I have ... I can’t ... If you aren’t ... if you don’t want to keep me ...”

Master kisses him softly. “I want to keep you.”

“Words,” Pet whispers. “Only words.”

“How do I prove it?”

Pet smiles. He meows and licks at Master’s skin. “Let me take a bath. Play with me more. You are proving it. Just ... more. Keep doing this. Just a little longer.”

(=^ェ^=)

Yep. Jinki deserves a fucking medal. And a plate of cookies.

He grips his dick hard, stroking himself off while his pretty kitty is in the bathtub.


	4. I Belong to You

Pet loves the leash, loves being led around the house, loves being forced to move when he doesn’t want to. Loves being told that he is pretty.

Pet loves all of it. He misses Master so much when he goes to work.

But Master is such a great master. He makes sure Pet’s food and water bowl are full. He gives Pet at least one orgasm a day. He denies Pet at least three more with his hands tied, his cock restrained, toys in his ass and around his body.

He loves it. Loves how much his master needs him.

There’s just one thing left.

He is still a little worried, still a little ... unsure ... that it is too soon, but Master seems so devoted. It is hard to wait. Master’s cock is huge and Pet wants it inside him, stretching him open.

Pet decides that he doesn’t have to wait anymore. He really doesn’t. He is sure that his Royal Handlers would lecture him if they ever knew (if they weren’t dead anyway) but there is no one but Master and Pet.

And what Pet wants ...

And his need to be taken and claimed right this moment is caused only partially by the vibrating toy in his ass.

Pet lifts his head from where it is resting in Master’s lap, the bell on his collar jingling softly. He meows and stretches, doing his best to not claw at the couch. Master really hates that. He licks Master’s fingers as they slide over his lips. He drops off the couch and crawls toward the hallway.

“Pet?” Master says, voice rising.

Pet looks behind him, shakes his head so the bell jingles more jovially, and he meows. He makes sure to wave his tail as he crawls to the bedroom, the light from the toy blinking in invitation from his ass.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki scrambles after his pet, tripping over his feet and then banging his hip on the couch. He enters the bedroom just in time to watch Pet crawl onto the bed and curl up on his side.

It is springtime, and the light from outside is obscured by clouds and rain. Every now and then, lightning flashes. Jinki opened windows to let the fresh smell of rain in. Pet can feel the breeze on his skin, shivering slightly on top of the blankets. And while the needs to warm his Pet up is a good one, it is the blinking light of the toy in his ass that beckons him closer.

Pet licks his lips and Jinki hurries to join him, hands running up his side.

“Beautiful,” Jinki murmurs and lets his mouth follow his hands, over his hip, down his thigh, up again to his side and arm and shoulder. Soft warm kisses, tiny bites, that have Pet purring up a storm.

He scratches the base of Pet’s tail and cups his hand around it, stroking lightly. Pet meows and shifts his body, laying on his stomach with his legs spread. Jinki climbs over him, leaving bites at his back and neck. He shivers when Pet’s tail slides under his shirt. He sits and pulls it off, and with a grin, quickly twists it around and ties it over Pet’s eyes. He yowls in mild protest but does not try to take it off.

Jinki slides back and hitches Pet’s hips from the bed. “No coming until I say,” he orders with a light slap to Pet’s hip. Pet protests again even as he nods.

Jinki spins the flashing, vibrating toy for only a minute before pulling it away. He spreads Pet open and leans forward to lick at his spasming entrance. Pet meows, purrs and squirms with each touch of Jinki’s tongue.

“Pretty kitty,” Jinki murmurs against his heated skin. He slips two fingers into Pet’s body and pumps them slowly.

Pet yowls, hips moving back into them. Jinki attempts to still him with a hand on his hip, but Pet keeps moving.

Jinki adds a third finger and continues sucking marks and leaving bites all along his Pet’s ass.

“Master, master, please, please.”

The words startle Jinki. Pet has not actually said words for a long time. Not today. Or even yesterday. He isn’t sure the last time Pet did more than meow and yowl.

“What do you want, Pet?”

“Fuck me. Please. Take me. Claim me.” He whimpers and meows, and the bedding rips under his claws.

Jinki pulls his fingers free. Clear head. He has to have a clear head and not just slam into his Pet.

Finally. Fuck.

_Finally._

He removes the shirt from Pet’s eyes and quickly flips him over. Pet’s arms and legs wrap around his body and their erections slide together. Jinki moans and Pet meows in need.

But Jinki needs to be sure. He cups Pet’s cheek with one hand and tells him to look at him. “Are you sure?” he asks when his gaze meets the desperate need in his Pet’s eyes.

Pet nods. “Please, Master, please. I belong to you.”

Jinki moans and kisses him deeply and quickly. “I need to get the lube.”

“No, you don’t.”

Jinki smiles. “Yes, I do.” He’s gentle as he pries Pet’s legs from his body. “I need to get naked, too.”

Pet meows in agreement with that one.

Jinki climbs from the bed, leaves his beautiful pet, only long enough to strip and grab lube from the dresser. He crawls back to his pretty kitty and slides in close. He dumps lube over his cock and Pet’s body, slipping three and then four fingers into him. Pet’s hands are above his head, gripping (destroying) a pillow, while he writhes and meows for more.

Given permission, Jinki is not going to wait. He holds his cock down, slides it up around Pet’s spasming entrance and pushes. They both moan, and Jinki forces himself all the way in. Pet’s next meow is more of a whimper, throat closed, eyes shut, tears on his face.

Worried around hurting him, Jinki pulls away, and Pet protests with a yowl.

Chuckling, Jinki slides back in. Pet’s entire body shakes and he clamps down around Jinki’s cock. With tiny movements, Jinki cups Pet’s erection, and strokes him only twice before Pet is screaming and splattering come up over his body. The grip on his cock is intense and Jinki pumps his hips, thrusting until their bodies are pressed together. Jinki slides his hand through the mess Pet made and uses his sticky come to stroke him, keep his kitty hard and aching.

Jinki wants to pound into him, slam the bed into the wall, make Pet tired and sore and unable to move for days.

But that can be for later.

For now, he wants to please his pet and show him that even if it’s been a very long time, he can control himself. Control them both. He slows down, stroking and fucking his pretty kitty, watching his cock stretch his body open. His own orgasm is approaching quickly, even as he tries to temper it. and he smiles as another dose of come splatters all over his Pet’s sexy, lithe stomach.

(=^ェ^=)

Pet isn’t sure that having a master inside him, fucking him, claiming him, has ever felt like this before. The bedroom spins. Master’s voice echoes but Pet barely hears it. Doesn’t understand it.

Pleasure. Comfort. Security.

Explosions.

“God, Pet, you are amazing,” Master whispers, right in his ear. “So amazing.” His hips falter, his movements lose their rhythm. He gasps and moans more praise before his grip tightens on Pet’s thighs, and his body shakes. He snaps his hips forward, pumping Pet with his essence, marking Pet as his own.

Everything is perfect.

"I love you," Master says.

Pet lifts his head and smiles. "That isn't allowed, Master."

"What?"

Pet fights the urge to curl up under his master and never move. "Love. Not allowed."

"Well, that's stupid."

Pet nods.

"I want you to stay with me forever. Okay?"

"Okay."

Pet sinks under him, purring in bliss as Master keeps moving inside of him.

"Master?"

"Yes, my pretty kitty?"

"I love you."

Master smiles and kisses him softly.

Yep. Everything is perfect.

(=^ェ^=)  
(This was the original end to this fic but Mary wanted Taemin in a skirt)

Jinki leaves his newest present on the bed. He does not tell Pet that it is there, but waits for his reaction to it later. He does this often but most of the time, the toy is something Pet can play with, like a ball or more feathers or a little mouse.

Sometimes it’s a bit more sexual.

Jinki realizes though, that Pet is not going to leave his side unless Jinki tells him to. He often doesn’t on Jinki’s days off.

He scratches between Pet’s ears and lets his fingers slide through his hair and down his neck. Pet’s skin is so soft and smooth, pampered and cared for. Jinki loves to rub lotion into his skin, usually with his cock or another toy buried deep inside Pet’s body.

He shifts slightly and clears his throat. God, he is always horny.

So is his pet.

He scratches down Pet’s bare back, to his ass. He cups the curve lightly and lets his fingers brush over the base of the plug nestled in his ass.

Pet purrs louder and tries to shift closer to him, sliding his ringed cock on the couch.

“Pretty Kitty,” Jinki whispers.

Pet smiles up at him.

“Go on in the bedroom,” Jinki says and slaps his ass lightly. “I have a present for you.”

Pet’s eyes widen in anticipation. He pushes himself up (with claws in Jinki’s thigh and he winces), and Pet kisses his cheek with a meow before falling to the floor and crawling to the bedroom, the bell on his collar jingling down the hall.

Jinki watches him, rubbing his erection through his sweats. He waits until Pet disappears and he hears an astonished yowl from the bedroom.

Pet does not emerge so Jinki assumes that the present is approved of, and he stands, stretches and heads to the room to make his pretty kitty happy.

(=^ェ^=)

Pet was slightly apprehensive when he saw the clothes on the bed, but as Master walks into the bedroom, and his gaze darkens and his erection tents his sweatpants, Pet is glad he took the chance.

He smiles and meows as he sits up, making sure to position himself correctly. He kneels, but spreads his legs enough to sit and puts his hands in front of him. The white, pleated skirt swishes around his bare ass. The white lacy tights are so soft on his smooth skin.

The only thing that will make it better is to have clamps on his nipples, instead of the thin, almost see-through white camisole. A bit of pain to go with the gentleness.

He meows up at his master and smiles.

“Pretty kitty,” Master whispers and moves to the bed, pushing his sweats off his hips.

Pet’s gaze goes right to Master’s cock, thickening and lengthening as he stares. He licks his lips.

Master strokes himself, and Pet opens his mouth with a whimper. With a laugh, Master presses the soft head of his erection against Pet’s lips. Pet moans and licks the ridge before sucking softly and getting a mouthful of precome for his efforts. He moans in appreciation and sucks a little more.

Master’s hands twist in his hair, fingertips tracing the sensitive edge of Pet’s ears. He thrusts slowly, and Pet lets a little more into his mouth with every movement. Master moans his appreciation, heavy words laden with gasps of praise.

Pet loves Master’s cock. He loves the smell of it when his face is pressed close to his skin while his cock is in the back of his throat. He loves the taste of it after he’s come home from a long day at work. He loves everything about it, and loves that Master has started trimming back the hair, so Pet can get his mouth on more skin.

Master tightens his grip, twisting his fingers in his hair, and speeds up. Pet relaxes his throat and body, turning slightly until his face is pressed to Master’s stomach. He has not been given permission to touch himself or Master, so his hands (and his claws) stay on his own thighs. He has to fight the urge to dig his claws into the stockings.

Master speeds up again, gasping for breath as his orgasm approaches. Pet whimpers in eagerness. He loves swallowing for Master, and he never knows if Master is going to let him or not. He moves his tongue and looks up. He hopes the desperation in his eyes is evident.

By the way Master moans and the way his cock pulses in Pet’s throat, he’s sure that it is.

Master comes only moments later, pumping his heavy load into Pet’s mouth. Pet feels his own cock pulse as he swallows, and he is so very glad he has a cockring on to keep himself from coming without permission.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki slows his movements, shuddering in bliss as Pet sucks the last few pulses of come from his cock. He pulls away and smiles down at his pet, running his finger over Pet’s lips.

“So pretty. Stand up.”

Pet looks up at him in confusion.

With a smile, Jinki traces his finger over Pet’s jaw. “Stand up, Pet. What is the point of dressing you up in such a pretty skirt and such sexy tights if I can’t enjoy the view.”

Pet meows in discomfort, but slowly rises and stands in front of his master. Their eyes meet and they’re level and Jinki smirks.

“Good boy.” He leans in for a quick kiss. “You are not allowed to crawl until I say so.”

“But Master!”

Jinki taps his cheek firmly with his palm (not a slap, though, just a touch). “No, Kitty. No crawling.”

Pet pouts but he nods in obedience.

“Go to the kitchen. It’s time for dinner.”

Pet’s eyes narrow and he growls softly before spinning away and going out of the bedroom. His black tail has flipped the back of the skirt up which shows off the creamy, beautiful curves of his ass and the blinking light of the plug inside him. His erection, kept hard and ready from the white cockring, flips up the front of the skirt.

It really is the tights, on those long slim legs, that have Jinki’s cock throbbing for more.

He slides his sweatpants back on and follows his pet out of the room.

(=^ェ^=)

Pet glares at his master. Glares. He is not allowed to sit or snuggle or curl up with him. He is allowed only to stand. And walk. Back and forth. Pacing. Tail twitching in annoyance. While Master reads. On the couch.

Master made him sit at the table to eat.

Master made him use a fork.

Master made him actually talk.

Pet glares. He does not like this, but he knows it’s one of master’s forms of control. Pet must obey his master. And as the hour passes, it is harder and harder to stay on his feet. The cockring feels so tight and his erection has pumped precome all over the underside of the skirt. The vibrations of the plug change, slow and fast and faster and slow, and Pet’s knees buckle.

He paces.

Master stands up from the couch and pats his head, calls him a good boy, and then goes into the bathroom.

If Master is only going to go in there to jerk off again ...

Pet glares and tries to find a way around this stupid order.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki splashes water on his face. Watching his pet walk around the apartment in that skirt and those tights is way more arousing than he thought it would be. Every time he’s thought to tell Pet that he can crawl, he catches a glimpse of thigh or of ass and he stares. His pet is so very sexy.

There is a loud yowl from the living room, and Jinki smiles. He’s pretty sure he needs to let Pet come soon, and it’s been a good two hours since his own orgasm.

To give Pet the same level of eye candy as Jinki has, he goes into the room and changes into a pair of tight boxerbriefs, the kind that are actually more briefs than boxers and makes sure his erection is straining in the front. He rubs himself and moans. There is another wail from the living room.

Jinki is almost certain that Pet has given up and is on the floor or the couch. He walks out into the main room and stops. Feels his mouth open in shock.

Pet is bent over the back of the couch, feet still planted on the floor. He’s humping the couch, grinding his cock against the back. His hands are firmly pressed to the top and he’s more or less upright. He rolls his hips again with a yowl and sees Jinki. He meows again and this time falls forward, over the back of the couch with his legs spread. He reaches behind himself, sliding his hands up the back of his thighs, claws catching on the white lace at the top of the tights. He flips ups the skirt and spreads his ass apart to show off the blinking toy.

“Master please, please, Master, Please. Fuck me. fuck me. Please.”

He rolls his hips into the couch with another strong yowl.

Jinki will not be manipulated like this, though he knows that Pet did not break his rule. Technically, he is still on his feet.

“Master please.” His upper body falls over the back of the couch, and Jinki moves up to him. He fingers the toy and Pet moans, hips jerking back. Jinki yanks the toy out of him and before Pet is done mewling from the movement, Jinki spanks him. The noise cuts off to a high pitched whimper, and Jinki spanks him again, leaving a red handprint right on his pale ass.

“Such a pretty, creative kitty,” Jinki croons and rubs his hands up and down the back of Pet’s thighs. “So good at getting what you want and still following orders. So good.”

Pet’s legs spread with an eager whimper.

Jinki moves up against him and rubs his hard, trapped erection against Pet’s ass.

Pet meows, begging and pleading.

“Words, Kitty. Use words.”

“Please,” Pet gasps, “please fuck me. Please.”

Jinki pushes the front of his boxers down and rubs his erection up Pet’s sticky, wet cleft. Pet whimpers and tries to thrust back.

“Hold still, Kitty,” Jinki says with a slap to his hip. He holds himself steady, the head of his cock pressing against Pet’s twitching entrance. He slowly adds pressure, just enough until Pet is squirming and the head of his cock is nestled inside his body.

“Please, please!”

Jinki thrusts and Pet yowls from the force. His claws tear at the couch as he meets Jinki’s thrusts with his own quick ones, trying to get Jinki to hurry.

Jinki chuckles. He uses his hands on the small of his back, just under the camisole and above the skirt to hold Pet down against the couch. Pet’s tail wraps around his thigh, the tip jerking against the inside of his knee. Jinki adjusts his footing and pulls out for only a moment. Pet’s body clenches tight and he yowls in protest. Jinki chuckles and touches his fingers to Pet’s furled opening. Pet gasps out half words and half meows. Jinki decides not to tease more because Pet isn’t the only one that wishes Jinki was fucking him. He adjusts again and slides his erection down the slick cleft. With a firm grip, he pushes forward, sliding into Pet all the way, until their bodies are pressed together.

Jinki shuts his eyes for a moment and breathes. Pet whimpers, trying his best to hold still but Jinki can hear his claws tearing into the couch again. Finally, he moves, and Pet whines, high and tight, broken sobs with every thrust. Jinki’s thrusts are steady and even, and he shuts his eyes as the grip of pleasure around his cock.

“So sexy, Pet, you are so sexy.”

Pet meows in desperation and Jinki hears the couch cushions rip. Pet suddenly shakes, body tensing up and he whimpers, moans, gasps and tightens up through a violent dry orgasm. Jinki slows down, enjoying the sudden grip on his cock. Pet’s body goes slack and his knees lock against the back of the couch.

Jinki slides his hand up Pet’s sweaty back and fists the camisole. He pulls on it, thrusting faster, using it and a firm hand on Pet’s ass for a good grip.

“Sexy Kitty. My sexy toy. So pretty.”

Pet moans and tries to meet Jinki’s thrusts.

With a smirk, Jinki pulls away and Pet gasps in protest.

He spanks Pet’s ass just once and says, “Go walk to the bedroom. You are not allowed to get on the bed until I say so.”

He steps away from his pet and watches, face blank to hide his concern, as Pet struggles to balance on his feet, struggles to move with pleasure still coursing through him.

Pet staggers away, using the wall to stay upright.

Jinki takes off the boxers and follows after him. He does not want Pet to suffer too much. Just enough.

(=^ェ^=)

Pet falls thankfully into the bed. Master tells him to roll to his back and spread his legs, hands at his knees. He does, carefully, roughly. His body is shimmering with pleasure from the orgasm, his cock is so hard and pulsing. He needs to come. He wants to come. He hopes Master lets him come soon.

Master climbs over the bed to him and runs his hands over the white tights.

Pet wants to take all the clothes off too. They are sticky with his sweat and uncomfortable.

Master palms his cock under the skirt and Pet yowls, hips rising to meet the movement.

“Sexy kitty.” He takes Pet’s knees into his own grip and bends them to his shoulders. Pet moans at the stretch and tries to shift his hips. Master’s cock slides over his entrance and Pet begs with small whimpers. He stops breathing as Master stretches him open, slides into his body easily. And then thrusts, violent and hard, quick. The bell on his collar is no longer muffled against the couch (or digging into Pet’s skin) and it jingles with every firm thrust. One hand leaves his knee and puts his leg over Master’s shoulder. He grips Pet’s cock and Pet screams at the explosion of pleasure through his skin.

“Ask for it,” Master demands. “Use words.”

Pet whimpers because he can barely think in anything but meows let alone ask for anything but meows.

“P-please ... please ... fuck me. Fuck me!”

Master chuckles. “I am, Pet. That is not what you need to ask for.”

Pet whines again and squirms. His other leg hooks around Master’s waist and Master wraps his hand in Pet’s collar, yanking it (and Pet) up. Pet can’t breathe, he can’t think, he can’t do anything but whimper and cry. He needs to come. His whole body is vibrating with the need to come.

Master suddenly yanks away and Pet’s half formed protest changes to a gasp of need when Master comes all over his body, puddles of warmth splattering on his skin, the camisole and the skirt.

But he isn’t gone long, and his cock is back inside Pet, pumping the last few drops.

“Do you want to come, Pet?”

“P-please, please, Master, please!”

Master chuckles breathlessly. He keeps stroking Pet’s throbbing erection, twisting his thumb through the slick fluid at the tip. Pet’s head is throbbing too, his vision is misty, and it’s so hard to breathe.

“Please,” he begs with a whisper. “Please, Master. Let me come.”

Master stops stroking only long enough to remove the cockring. He pumps his cock into Pet’s body and pumps Pet’s cock with his hand. Pet screams, arching off the bed as he comes and adds to the mess on his skin, mixing his scent with Master’s. His vision is spotty and nothing makes sense except that smell, the mixture, their scent, with master.

Pet smiles up at his master and pulls him down between his legs. Master allows it, hips still moving slowly, body smearing their releases between them.

“This outfit is ruined.”

Pet doesn’t care. He gets in a few weak kisses before sagging into the bed, his happy purrs echoing through the room.

(=^ェ^=)

Jinki does not understand why Pet won’t take the skirt and tights and camisole off the entire next day, and all Pet will give as an explanation is, “Clothes smell good.”

He stops asking. Cats are confusing, independent, stubborn creatures anyway. But Jinki loves his cat anyway.


End file.
